Falling In Love
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: They were two opposites - in more ways than one; How can you love someone when you've never been taught to love? How can you not love someone when all you've ever been taught is how to love?Dedicated to Bhavana331,ColourfulDaze,AnimalCookie
1. Chad Love Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I never own anything, so why do you ask?**

**This is dedicated to my little sister, Bhavana331 :) For being awesome. **

**And to ColourfulDaze for getting me obsessed with the whole different format thing.**

**~ Chapter One ~ **

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

**How do you love someone without crawling in the dark?**

So fall in my life 'cause I blocked the sun, how do you love someone?

Chad Dylan Cooper – the _bad boy _of Hollywood, the **ladies man, **the reason behind MacKenzie Falls _rebel _reputation. But underneath that façade**, **beneath the **non-caring, **_puppy shoving _cover he constantly put up – there was someone else, someone different.

Chad Cooper had never been taught how to love, he had never really _felt _what love was, he had never actually seen love. His mother was a cold woman, his father never really cared for anything except money – Chad was just money to them.

Chad had longed to be able to feel something, anything, he wanted to be able to hold someone's hand and feel that spark he had heard so much – so that was what he searched for, the reputation as a _ladies man _hurt him because that had never been his aim – he just wanted to find love.

He longed to look a girl straight in the eyes and tell her that she was his **world, **he wanted to tell her he _loved _her. But it would never happen – not for him. How can you love someone when you've never been loved? How can you love someone when you have no idea what love is?

Chad was just a little boy deep down, those sparkling eyes hiding so much fear – fear of **rejection, hate, **fear of _love _itself. He would hide though, he had always hidden behind the Hollywood wall he had built so long ago.

But then _she _came along – with her bright smile, her deep, meaningful eyes and the laugh that never failed to send shivers up his spine. His heart skipped a beat whenever their eyes connected, a smile played on his lips whenever he noticed her walk into a room and that spark he had so longed to feel, finally crept up whenever they happened to touch.

But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do _love, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't **date **randoms, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _fall for _good girls – but Chad does.

Chad fell for Sonny Munroe, and he fell **hard **and _fast. _It was the moment he convinced himself he had been waiting for, it was his time to be able to love, to feel something towards someone else – it was the way his palms would sweat when he spoke to her, the way his heart would suddenly thump loudly in his chest when she came close to him, it was the way she could make him smile so easily, it was the way he _felt. _

So he glared at her, he tried his best to keep away from her – and when that wouldn't work, he called her names, tried to make her feel bad, because he would always be Chad Dylan Cooper – and Chad Dylan Cooper could never love.

Because he was always going to be Chad Dylan Cooper, and falling in love would never be easy.

**A/N: Short, pointless, stupid, crap, yeah – Sonny's coming up next. **

**This is just a two shot, but yeah review, tell me how crap it is, I don't mind :D**


	2. Sonny Love Is Too Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Dedicated to AllyKnight for being an awesome little sister **

**And Animal Cookie for writing one of the best stories on here**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

**How do you love someone and make it last?**

_How do you love someone without slipping on the past?_

How do you love someone?

~ .. ~

Allison Munroe – the _ball of 'Sonshine' _of Hollywood, the **good **girl, the reason why So Random was so **popular. **She was true to herself, she was happy, and she was still 'Sonny' even in Hollywood.

She knew people were just waiting for the day when she would wake up and suddenly become like everyone else in Hollywood – **bratty, mean, demanding, **but she would always be _Sonny; _not even Hollywood would change that.

She was different from most of her peers in Hollywood, she had been shown love, she had been taught how to feel it, and she had been able to love before – she always would.

Sonny Munroe had been the girl to run over to someone if they were hurt, she was the one who would make them feel better by wrapping her arms around them, telling them it was going to be okay and then flashing them her smile. She was _popular _and always had been – because she was able to love.

She was that little girl that would help anyone – she still was – if she saw and old lady struggling with some bags, she would offer to help. If she saw a stray dog, she would feed him and give him some attention. It was the way she was, and nothing would change that.

The first time in Hollywood she had actually felt love was when Chad Dylan Cooper did something _nice, _it was the first time she realized that he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper all the time – there was something else there, someone better, someone who was longing to shed the layer that was **Hollywood's bad boy. **

Next came falling _in _love with Chad, not Chad Dylan Cooper, not even Chad Dylan – but Chad. Chad's eyes sparkled, he smiled with meaning, he laughed a little, he would nervously run his fingers through his hair when he made eye contact with her – she loved him more than she could ever think possible.

So she did something she wouldn't usually do – she _denied _any feelings of love towards him, because there was **no way **CDC would ever fall in love with someone like her. So, she would glare at him, she would pretend that she hated being in the same room with him, and she would argue with him – because Sonny Munroe cannot fall in love with someone like _him. _

She was the type of girl who would always be looking for her Prince Charming, she was the girl who had meticulously planned out her whole wedding from the age of six. She was supposed to get married to a fair headed, blue eyed, handsome man – and as much as Chad fitted that description, he had never been what she was looking for.

He had _moments _of kindness, _small moments _that made her think 'maybe I could fall in love with him, maybe' but then of course the moment would be over, and he would reply with some horrible comment, and then it would be back to normal, ending with her telling herself that she could **never **date, let alone marry, someone like him – it was impossible.

So she would pretend like she hated him, she would glare at him when he came up to her, she would get annoyed when he spoke to her, and she would argue with him. But at the same time, she would smile at him, laugh with him, tell him stupid jokes, run to him when things went wrong and no matter what, she would always be there for him when he was down.

Because she was always going to be Sonny Munroe, and falling in love would always be too easy when it came to Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: I might make this into a three shot, with them two together, but I don't know. What do you want? **


	3. Channy: Being Taught Love

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Sonny Munroe stood there, looking at the boy in front of her before placing her arms slowly on his chest, letting them trail up to his neck before wrapping them around, a small smile on her lips as she bit down on them, trying to stop the way her body shook.

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, only to find him right in front of her, his arms moving towards her waist before pulling her to him. She smiled when her fingers curled around his soft hair, gently playing with it before looking into those sparkling blue eyes.

She was the only one who saw Chad, she was the one who knew that beneath the bad boy image there was _someone _else, someone she **could **fall in love with, who she could love, someone she would do anything and everything for.

It was right then, as he leaned down a little, his lips brushing hers, that she realized that no matter how much she had been denying it for so long now, that he was hers, this was _meant to be, _Chad and Sonny, Sonny Cooper – this was the way it had to be, the way it always should have been.

Her body trembled as his fingers curled around the back of her dress, his lips on hers before softly kissing her, both of them smiling into the kiss when they realized that it was _possible _to love someone who was your opposite.

Chad Dylan Cooper left for that moment, the ego vanished as he nervously kissed the girl of his dreams on the lips, it had taken him a long time but Chad finally realized that this was what love was – it's when you're holding someone in your arms and you **never **want to let go, it's when you _share _that first kiss, and you wish it would never end and it's when you look into her eyes and you tell yourself that she's the one.

He nibbled a little on her lower lip, his tongue tracing the bottom of her lip for a second before she opened her mouth, her fingers running through his hair – Chad Dylan Cooper would have pulled back, gasped and tried to fix his hair as he complained about messing about his hair. But Chad was different, he loved the way her fingers curled around his hair, he loved the way she gripped onto him – it was perfect.

Sonny giggled a little, pulling back once more to stare into his eyes, shaking her head as she thought about all the arguments, the _denial, _all the time they could have had together. She smiled before leaning in once more, this time putting her head on his shoulder as his arms remained wrapped around her small waist, pulling her a little closer before putting his head on top of hers.

"I love you." She whispered, a bit hesitant at first – Sonny Munroe had _always _loved, but she had never been **in **love, the feeling was different – it was as though her whole world was Chad, and although she loved her family, this was different – she loved him so much she would do anything and everything for him.

Chad stared at her for a second, about to frown when he realized that he loved her too, he had never felt it before – but he was sure that this was it, looking into her eyes and realizing that she was the one he wanted to be with, she was the one he longed to kiss, to hold, to spend his time with. Sonny Munroe was the one he would do anything for, even quit acting – just because he _loved _her.

"I love you too." He grinned at her, lifting his hand up to brush some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead, "I really, really do."

Because Chad Dylan Cooper had never been taught love, that was until the girl who knew nothing but love came along.

**A/N: Final chapter of my three shot, it was terrible I know but I think you get the point. I hope.**

**Review.**


End file.
